A Christmas in Arendelle
by WoBuHuiXie
Summary: Anna was a girl of many dreams. One of them involved celebrating Christmas with her older sister, Elsa. This is a late contest entry for The Lazy Way of Arendelle Adventures fame.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't abandoned your project, ****The Lazy Way****. _Part Four_ will be finished soon.**

**Well, technically you can consider _Part One_ as my contest entry. I will have to make this a separate story now.**

**For any readers who are not familiar with me, why don't you check out my main work, _Have Courage, Elsa_? It might just be worth your while..._  
_**

** /s/10011159/1/Have-Courage-Elsa**

* * *

Part One

* * *

"Papa, do you want to guess what day it is?"

Her father snapped out of his working trance, the one he had always slipped into whenever he was arranging documents and signing papers. While becoming a living automaton had always shielded Eirik from work-induced madness, but it never got easier to switch modes for him. Briefly questioning his whereabouts with a mutter, the King's eyes fell upon a smiling, chubby little girl poking her freckled face out of the mound of files.

"Hm?" King Eirik murmured, immediately recognizing his energetic second daughter. He idly wiped a thin trail of drool sliding down the side of his mouth with a thumb before it could stain paper. "Day? Anna, I don't suppose this is supposed to be a prank, is it?"

"No, not at all!" Anna squeaked. She violently shook her entire head, almost slapping herself repeatedly by swinging her pigtails from side to side.

The King chuckled lightly at her comical expression of denial, and placed his feather pen on the table so it wouldn't spread ink anywhere. "I have absolutely no idea, little one. Tell me, exactly what day is it?"

The girl spread her arms out wide, her face set in complete jubilation. "Why, it's Christmas Day, Papa!"

King Eirik stared at the little princess, blinking twice in rapid succession without saying a single word.

"Christmas?" The girl repeated tentatively, her happy pose faltering underneath his blank expression. She had hoped that her father would light up with glee and burst from his fortress of papers, sending sheets flying like pale panicky birds upon the revelation that today was _that_ day.

Well, in all actuality, Anna would have been fine with any sort of response, no matter how lukewarm. Unfortunately, the little girl just wasn't expecting her father to only stare at her, his face painted with complete befuddlement; he looked more like a confused dog that just heard a new command for the first time.

"Christmas!" the redhead pushed. "You know, the holiday when people give each other presents and play and sing carols together and eat a big dinner together and everyone and their families actually try hanging out together for once?"

King Eirik exhaled long and slow through his nose, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly. He loves his daughter, but this is one of those rare moments where he'd very much prefer a less brazen Anna. A feigned gesture of understanding would not satisfy the girl into silence. No, such an answer would only send the little redhead into a flurry of incomprehensible gibberish relating to this particular "holiday", drowning Eirik in words and leaving him with absolutely zero chance of catching up to her.

The King opted to spare himself from the torture, and just tell the little princess the truth. "Anna, I've... never heard of this 'Christmas,' before. Are you sure you did not make this day up?"

"Nonono, it's real, I'm telling you, it's real!" the redhead exclaimed, pouting as she stomped the carpet floor with her little feet. "They used to celebrate it all the time in the countries south of Norway! Look, I even have the evidence here to prove it!" With that said, Princess Anna scampered to the edge of the King's doorway, and heaved with a grunt of effort. She brought forth into Eirik's sight several thick volumes and scriptures that were each nearly half her size, each almost as heavy, and certainly each at least thrice her age.

King Eirik gaped at his daughter in astonishment, not necessarily out of how the girl managed to find the strength to drag these cumbersome things all the way from the library, but from the implications written on the books' bindings; each one contained detailed studies about geography and foreign history that lasted and droned on to no end.

Anna had been _studying_.

"Okay, okay... It may not be celebrated in Arendelle, but it's real." Eirik announced in defeat, buckling underneath the child's intense glare. "Excuse me for my rudeness. So... you say that they give presents?"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh!"

"Ah, I see..." the King remarked, massaging his temples in consideration. Anna is a little girl, after all; no wonder the concept of Christmas would excite her. Smiling at the freckled child, he commented, "So it's like a second birthday, then. How about we celebrate Christmas tonight-"

"-No! Not this year!" Anna interjected.

Eirik froze in place, his mouth and tongue hanging slack and low, dumbfounded.

"It has to be perfect and prepared, not just some sort of lousy rush job!" Anna continued.

The little girl's erratic behavior was absolutely stupefying to her father. He knew Anna had always been more of a hasty sort, impatient and always running headfirst into whatever caught her fancy. She was the kind of person to find amusement in even her very own failings. What kind of factor could convince this girl into a playing a waiting game?

"But... don't you want the presents and feasting?" Eirik asked bemusedly.

"Ye-" Anna slapped her hands to her mouth, before another sound could slip through her lips. She held her head low, bringing her arms behind her, and crossed her feet shyly as she fidgeted in place. "No, that wasn't what I wanted to say! I mean, I do like presents, but you are still so busy, and so is everyone else... That's not how a holiday should work." Eirik's daughter pursed her lips, as her squeaky voice became even quieter. "I was hoping that here could be just one perfect time that I could celebrate an entire day with... everyone."

Ah, there it is, he entire reason why Eirik's daughter would bring up 'Christmas' to him; Anna had been talking about Elsa the entire time.

The King gave a painful, empathetic smile to the little girl. Ever since the Accident, Elsa had completely shut herself out from the servants, her parents, and even Anna, her very best friend.

He was the one who told her to do so. He commanded his own daughter, his eldest child and beautiful daughter, to isolate herself. His children's unhappiness were entirely his fault.

"Anna..." he said softly, climbing cautiously out of his clogged desk without knocking over piles of documents. "You are a very bright girl for one so small." He knelt down in front of her, taking in the sight of his beautiful daughter; she seemed to be growing taller by the minute in his eyes, and only accelerating when he wasn't paying attention. It won't be long before Anna would no longer be a happy innocent little girl, but a full-grown woman who possessed the sadness that all adults carry in their hearts.

No, scratch that. Anna wasn't entirely happy and content, or else she wouldn't have brought Christmas up to him. Because of Eirik, her heart was already saddled early with the sorrow of adulthood.

For once, Eirik could at least gift his own daughter with a little honesty, his very first "Christmas" gift.

"Look at you, you have become so considerate and mature..." he proudly told her. "Yes, your mother and I are very busy, and Elsa would be too bogged down by her studies to properly enjoy this... special Christmas." He patted her affectionately on her head. "She has a long road ahead of her, even before becoming a Queen... Elsa may seem so distant to you and everyone else, but she needs your support. I know for a fact that one day, she will no longer have to cut herself off from you, or anyone for that matter." King Eirik's face broke into a wide grin, genuine and full of anticipation. "Once that happens, I promise that we will have the greatest Christmas in the history of Arendelle! Got it?"

These words had the exact reaction he was hoping to see in Anna; the girl had forgotten all of her troubles, as if they had melted away with the hope he had brought her. The Princess' adorable little face beamed. bright enough to outshine the light emitted from the fireplace and the lamps. "Yay!" she squealed delightedly.

Then, Anna's voice trailed off, and she tilted her head in slight puzzlement. "But... I thought you said there was never a Christmas in Arendelle before. How are we supposed to have the best when we never even had a first?"

"Well, someone has to set the bar..." The King picked lifted his daughter up, and he made his way out of his study and into the halls with her in his arms. "When Elsa is finally ready to present herself to the world, we will celebrate Christmas, maybe with even the entire kingdom. Alright?"

"Okay!" She bent her head down to plant a kiss on his forehead. I love you, Papa."

A twinge of guilt nearly soured his expression, but his daughter's affection managed to stave off the worst of its bite. "I love you too..."

When Elsa is ready...

_I suppose everyone will have to work harder from now on, Elsa._

_Anna has one more reason to wait for you._


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

* * *

Elsa couldn't help but notice that Anna was not being her usual self today. A typical Anna would always walk with a spring in her step, perpetually bubbly, vibrant, and as fiery as the color of her hair. Even the glummest and most cynical of souls could not defend themselves from her; the very energy the lady emitted was infectious, spreading throughout an entire room like an inverted sickness. She just had that much love and happiness stored within her, of which the redhead was very willing to share.

So, when Elsa saw Anna shuffle through the hallways in a slump, her expression shaded and downcast, the Snow Queen immediately understood that her sister was all out of love for even herself.

"Anna!" Elsa called, lifting up the hem of her ice dress as she made her way to her sister. "Is something the matter?" Coming to a stop before the redhead, the Queen flashed Anna a hopeful smile.

Privately, the gesture was actually an attempt to ignore the fact that Anna's dispirited mood seemed to have drained even the color of the girl's bright green dress.

The redhead blinked blearily at the Queen, before the revelation of to whom she was speaking to struck her like lightning. Her blue eyes snapped wide open in shock, and she straightened her back hurriedly, brushing a lock of red hair past her ear. "Oh, Elsa!" she greeted, forcing a smile on her face. "Um, is something the matter- ah no!" She waved a hand as if to swipe at an invisible fly, her face flushing from embarrassment until every one of her freckles disappeared. "Everything's is fine! Totally fine!"

Elsa crossed her arms and pulled her lips to a side, not at all fooled by the girl's weak attempt to present herself as happy and healthy. "You're beginning to worry me, Anna, and if you hadn't forgotten, we've already agreed a while ago to never hold anything back from each other."

Anna floundered beneath her elder sister's piercing gaze, but grasped onto a sudden bout of inspiration that may just help her escape this predicament. "I do know! I really, really do..." the Princess protested, an edge of her lips quirking upwards in mischief, "...and I'll prove it!"

The redhead pounced forward, tackling Elsa into a big hug. Anna knew Elsa reveled in these moments; Her older sister couldn't produce her own body heat because of her powers, rendering her perpetually chilly to the touch. Naturally, the Snow Queen found pleasure in any sources of heat, and developed a list of favorite stuff, besides making ice sculptures and snowmen, that gravitated towards warmth, such as hot tea, freshly baked pastries, chocolate fondue, and the shining sun.

Of course, the very top of that list would have to be warm hugs, particularly those given by Anna. Thirteen years of isolating herself had starved Elsa of love and affection, leaving her particularly susceptible to warm embraces, especially from her expanded family. The members even held a contest judged by the Snow Queen to rate who could give the best hugs; Kristoff, Sven, and even Olaf proved to be surprisingly tough competition, but Anna won after much debate.

The blonde buried herself into Anna's shoulder, melting and shivering in bliss from being able to touch her sister so freely. Then, she wrapped her own arms around her sister to hug her back in turn.

Anna considered herself clever for thinking up this quick distraction, because her sister had stopped pressuring for a confession, and settled for sighing contently in the redhead's arms, her chest expanding slowly with every breath.

Unfortunately, this little moment of self-praise was short-lived: Much to the young lady's disappointment, the Queen of Arendelle was not fooled by this surprise gift. "I know you are still holding something back, little sister." she muttered quietly.

"No, I am not..." Anna drawled, mentally cursing herself for celebrating too early. She squeezed her sister harder, eliciting a gasp from the pale woman. Elsa furrowed her dark brows in concentration, and retaliated with equal strength. The counterattack only triggered Anna into a counterattack, gripping her sister even more tightly than before. The warm hug quickly devolved into a crushing match between the two ladies, as they struggled to wring each other out without falling over to the floor.

After several tense seconds, the duel ended with the Snow Queen gasping for breath, while Anna pumped her fist upwards in victory. The sisters looked at each other in the eye, and covered their mouths as they giggled at the absurdity of the situation.

From the opposite end of the hallway, a distant grandfather clock chimed brightly, cheerfully reminding everyone within the Palace that the time was now 3'o clock.

Elsa sucked in a breath of astonishment. "Oh no, I completely forgot about today's work!" With a swish of her frost-woven cape, she turned around to smile reassuringly at her baby sister. "I have not forgotten anything Anna. When you are ready to talk, I'll be waiting in my study."

Anna waved cheerfully at Elsa, watching as the powerful enchantress turned around a corner, and vanished out of sight.

Elsa may be aware that her baby sister was truly upset for some reason, but what the Queen didn't realize was that she only worsened Anna's funk; the redhead made a complete mood-swing, becoming even more mired in sadness than before. The younger sibling bit her bottom lip to fight back a sob, and brought a hand up to her eyes to frantically wipe away tears that now poured freely.


End file.
